Seven Daughters and Seven Sons FanFiction
by FrogsRGreen
Summary: For my first FanFiction on this website, I decided to add another chapter to Seven Daughters and Seven Sons. Many of you will probably not know about the book, but if you do I am placing this "Chapter" right at the beginning of Part 3. Please rate and review whether you know of the book or not! :)
1. Introduction

Hello fellow writes and readers,

This is my first time ever writing a FanFiction, and I can not wait for all of you to begin reading what I have in store for you. This FanFiction is from a story called Seven Daughters and Seven Sons. As many of you have probably never read this, you will probably be able to figure out what the story line is without to much confusion, and if not, here is some background information:

Buran is a female that lives in Mespotamia around the ages of 1800 A.D., and she is facing discrimination, as no girl is considered worth while. Her family is facing a money crisis, and her uncle, which is rich, is not willing to give some money to support her family. Buran then wants to prove his uncle and seven sons that she, unlike others, can make a difference as a female. She sets out on a caravan, disguised as a male named Nasir, and stays in the disguise until coming back home. Once in the city of Tyre, she meets the prince and instantly falls in love with him, but is to shy to confess her gender. Although Mahmud is pretty sure Nasir is a female as well, her pretends to be sick in a sneaky conclusion to see if she is truly a female.

This is where my "chapter" picks up on, and you may already of figured out where my chapter goes if you have read this book before. Well that's all for now, if you are willing to read after all this information, please go to the next chapter and you will find the "chapter" there.

-FrG

_Where criticism is never thrown away..._

__P.S. The picture I used as the "Book Cover" of this FanFiction is NOT mine, I got it off of Google, so please keep that in mind!


	2. Chapter 1: The Feeling Of Sorrow

As I walked home that day, wondering how Mahmud had contracted the illness that quickly, I ran in to a man and stumbled on top of him. I got up and apologized for my poor behavior, and suddenly realized my turban, which was covering my long hair which I hadn't cut since the day I left Baghdad, was nearly off my head, and that my shirt had loosened up, letting my breasts out from hiding. I quickly snatched up my turban, put my hand over my chest, and scampered as quickly as my feet would let me to my home above the shop.

Pushing through the crowd of murmuring customers, I was yelling for my servants to take care of the eager buyers. At this point I didn't care about the shop, about the money, or about Mahmud; I only cared about covering my body up once again. Even though I had to cover up again, I was tired of being a fake- tired of faking my gender, tired of lying to Mahmud, and most importantly, tired of not being true to myself. I just want to go back home and be myself, whatever the costs of it were… but I just couldn't, I had to help my family through this money crisis.

After crying for close to an hour over this problem of mine, I decided to take a quick shower and then presume my daily life back at the shop. As I started taking my clothes off, piece by piece, I would continuously look down, see my breasts, and think to myself, "Ah, yes, I am a girl… I am Buran, not Nasir." After repeatedly thinking this to myself, I started feeling better, because these were the times I could be me, Buran, the female, and I didn't have to fake being Nasir. One step after another, I started walking toward the shower, and slowly let the water down on me.

Marching down the stairs to the shop, I was greeted by two of my many servants. They seemed worried after hearing me sob for an hour. I told them I was fine, like I always do, no matter the circumstance. I went right back to working until sunset, which is longer than usual, but I wanted something to keep my mind off of everything that had happened to me that day. Later, I hopped in my bed after an emotional day, and drifted off quickly, dreaming of going home and seeing my parents react to my sudden arrival.


	3. Conclusion

Hello once again,

Thanks for reading my first FanFiction, and I hope you have thoroughly enjoyed it. I would appreciate if you would leave some feedback as what I should add, deduct, or change. I would also appreciate feedback just telling me that you liked it or disliked it. As well as all of that- I know alot of information, sorry- if you want me to add more chapters to this FanFiction, that would make my day knowing that you like it so much you more chapters added to it. Other than that, thank you for stopping by and reading my first story posted here! I plan to be making more stories/FanFictions on here and soon!

-FrG

_Where criticism is never thrown away... _


End file.
